


Last three squads

by Logixxx



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logixxx/pseuds/Logixxx
Summary: Hi....... This is the first fanfiction i’ve posted online ever, so please take it easy on me😅 I’m dutch so i’m very sorry if this fic isn’t great, I tried. I hope you enjoy, and if you’d really like me to write something feel free to post it in the comments!
Relationships: Octane x Mirage
Kudos: 15





	Last three squads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi....... This is the first fanfiction i’ve posted online ever, so please take it easy on me😅 I’m dutch so i’m very sorry if this fic isn’t great, I tried. I hope you enjoy, and if you’d really like me to write something feel free to post it in the comments!

“Oh, no no no! There’s another squad!” Octane yelled through the radio. The pressure was high: There were three more squads remaining. All of the noobs had been eliminated from the games in the first two circles, and two squads were pushing. “Okay, everyone-” Some gunshots could be heard on the other side of the radio. “AH! Shit, i’ve been downed!” Lifeline had just been shot. Bloodhound spoke to Octane, they stood in front of him. “Felagi, we must fight and protect our brethre-“ BOOM. A loud sniper sound. Bloodhound’s skull got pierced, and they fell to the ground. Then, Lifeline got finished. Octane stood there for one second, covered in the blood from Bloodhound. They were a very important ad on to the team. And now, they had died. 

Octane’s adrenaline kicked in. He loved the feeling, but there was too much at stake to just run in circles and enjoy his rush. He ran to the only big building that was still in the ring, and hided under some boxes on the top floor. He hated hiding. It was boring, and scary. You constantly need to suppress your breathing, and not make a noice. It reminded him of his countless hospital visits, trying to sneak out by hiding in a box and getting transported out of there without them knowing. But he wasn’t the best at hiding, since he had never successfully escaped. Gunshots could be heard, the noice pierced through everything. The last two squads were fighting, with Octane being a solo legend. But his thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door opening downstairs. The gunshots had stopped completely, and only the footsteps of the enemy could be heard. Octane slowly pulled out his R-99. He whispered to himself: “This is just like in el hospital, nothing scary. Calm down, and prepare…” The footsteps walked upstairs. It was then that Octane saw the number of squads on his comms. “Dos enemy squads? ¿Qué?” Was this last squad just one guy remaining? Or was it an ambush? 

The footsteps slowed, and walked towards the pile of boxes Octane was hiding in. Octane froze. Had the person heard him? Then, the blanket that covered his body to hide him was pulled away, and so was his gun. It happened so fast, that not even Octane was able to process it. The enemy aimed right at Octane’s head. Octane’s breathing sped up rapidly, and his chest moved up and down faster. Then, the gun from the enemy lowered. “O-Octavio?” The trembling voice said. “No way, Elliot!” Octane yelled. The enemy standing in front of him was none other than his boyfriend, Mirage. “Hey, Tav! Are you solo too?” Mirage’s face went from combat, to puppy eyes. “Sí, my squad died… I feel bad for them.” 

Silence fell upon them, until Mirage made his move. He grabbed Octane’s hand, and pulled him out of the pile of boxes. He carefully pulled his mask and goggles off, and pulled off the cap that kept his hair down. His neon green tinted hair sprung up, and looked rather crazy. “Haha, how do you do your hair to get it to look that crazy?” Octane laughed, “Oh, just simply jump off of a building and let your hair do it’s thing! Then, you’ll have my haircut in a nick of time!” and smiled. Mirage pulled him closer, and hugged him tightly. “I thought you wouldn’t make it to the final circle really…” Octane looked him in the eye. They were so beautifully colored: Hazel, with little grey spots if you looked closely. “I wanted to go in a couple of times, but my teammates said we shouldn’t. It was boring as hell! Now, I don’t want to fucking fight…” They kept on hugging. The circle didn’t get any smaller, and they weren’t able to get out of the building anymore. The camera drones had all been destroyed, so they were together. No one else could spy on them. 

Then, Mirage kissed Octane deeply. They loved each other. Octane didn’t pull away, he wanted Mirage to give him attention. Every night, Mirage would crawl into Octane’s bed, and hug him to sleep. And instead of turning on the alarm clock, he’d wake him up by kissing him. Sometimes, he’d softly finger him until he woke up. Then, they’d end up fucking since Octane thought it was super hot to pleasure someone in their sleep. 

But this was something different. Octane loved the risk of getting caught, walked into, or seen. It gave him adrenaline, something he looked for constantly. And this situation turned him on like crazy. “El… I know this is fucking crazy, and that it’s probably a bad idea: Do you want to… you know… do it?” He looked at Mirage with a smirk. Mirage laughed, and looked at him. “Like.. Right here?” Octane nodded. “Sí. Right here. The circle is not closing any further, the camera drones are destroyed, so is mine. Why not? Plus: I missed you!” Octane hugged Mirage tighter, as Mirage played with his hair. It was black, and the neon green tips made it look like a firework exploding. Mirage thought it looked very pretty. It really represented who Octane was: A crazy daredevil, doing whatever he wanted. 

“Okay, but I don’t want Octane to fuck me.” Mirage said slowly. Octane laughed, and said: “Well who else is here to fuck you then, ey?!” “Octavio.” Was Mirage serious? Octane had his secrets. He wasn’t who he appeared to be. His real name was Octavio Silva, heir to the humongous drug company, named Silva Pharmaceuticals. His parents expected a bunch of things from him: They wanted him to marry some woman who had a good reputation and money, he had to run the business and be that perfect son he wasn’t. He was a mess, and he had been dealing with depression since the grenade accident. Constantly doing stupid stunts, tricks, and other ridiculous plans. His last stupid stunt gone wrong was in the park, right next to Mirage’s apartment. He had created a flamethrower, using deodorant and a lighter. But the flame was way bigger than expected, and a tree catched on fire. Luckily the fire brigade was in time to save the rest of the park and the apartments, but Octane did get in a bit of trouble for that. 

“Listen Tav. You know I love you, no matter who or what you are! But I love the real you most. Even if the real you is a mess.” Those words touched Octane. They were so kind, and honest, it almost made him cry. He decided not to kill the mood, and start crying. So he manned himself up, and tried to forget about his depressing life and live in the moment, something Octane always did. “Gracias, mi amor.” Octane hugged his partner even tighter, almost squeezing him. “O-oh, Tav! Don’t squeeze so hard I can barely breathe!” Octane grinned, and softly laughed. “Lo siento, I just love you so damn much I could fucking kill you!” Mirage paused, “W-what..?” and a confused look appeared on his face. The realization hit Octane too. “U-uh, uhm, I meant something else…! Hehe..he.” His smile disappeared. But the silence was broken once again by Mirage, who gave Octane a reassuring smile. “I think I know what you mean, baby.” He pressed a kiss against Octane’s lips. Oh, how much he loved this idiot.

The kiss lasted as long it could, until they both needed to catch air. After they both catched their breath, they kissed again. It was intense, and Octane loved every bit of it. Usually, he was the more dominant one, but this time Mirage took the lead. Mirage pulled away, as Octane whined. “Papi, why are you pulling away!? Come on, get it going!” But Mirage didn’t listen to his boyfriends whines. “Be patient, baby. Trust me, okay?” Octane nodded. He wasn’t very patient: Mirage always had to remind him that they had plenty of time, and taking it slow could be nice. Octane prefers rough sex, but Mirage would rather slow it down a little. The only reason Octane was whining more than usual was because he was super excited. There was a lot of sexual tension between them right now, and Octane wanted nothing more but the tension to go away so that he finally could be filled up. It had been awhile since he bottomed, so he was sure he was a little tighter than usual. 

Mirage started by asking him to put his crop top off. He did as he was told, he knew that if he’d start whining he would have to wait longer. “Good job, baby.” Mirage praised Octane alot during sex. He knew about his insecurities, and wanted him to feel more comfortable. This worked very well, and that was one of the more important reasons why Octane loved him so much. No matter what the situation is, he will try his best to make him feel comfortable and loved. 

“El, can you help me?” “Of course, Tav.” Mirage helped Octane get rid of his shorts, and put his prostetics off as well. “You look beautiful.” Mirage stared at his boyfriend intensely. He thought he was the most gorgeous man in the universe. Octane always thought it was a bit weird, when Mirage would stare at him like that. “Can you stop staring?” “Mhm….” Mirage thought about it for a short while, “No.” and then smirked. Octane giggled. He didn’t really mind it, he just felt like he wasn’t as beautiful as his partner claimed. Mirage kept on looking for about two more minutes, and then he got into action.

He loosened his belt, and slowly put off his suit. He did this on purpose, knowing Octane didn’t have as much patience as him. “Come on, amor, rápidamente!” Octane whined. But Mirage did nothing but laugh. “Have patience… Okay?” Octane sighed loudly, making sure his boyfriend heard it. “Okay… Fine.” He looked annoyed. After Mirage stripped himself slowly, he bent down next to his partner. “Good job. You know that good boys get nice rewards!” He moved his hand down to Octane’s crotch. Octane gasped. He was very sensitive due to all the waiting. Mirage smirk grew every second, hearing every soft moan and all of the sounds when he slowly kept on stroking him. Octane even closed his eyes. Mirage loved to see Octane’s face when they did it. He always blushed when Mirage touched him. Mirage thought it was very cute to see him in that state. So tender, and weak. Completely lost in the feeling, unaware of his surroundings. “Now tell me Tav. What do you want?” Octane had trouble responding. He was so focused on Mirage’s touch, he couldn’t do much more than groan and mumble a few words. “Tu…Papi..” Mirage stopped the strokes, and said: “Repeat it Tavi. Come on.” Octane groaned, “You! Por f-favor…” and pulled the saddest face possible, trying to convince Mirage to fuck him into oblivion. But Mirage did nothing but laugh softly. “Who..?” Mirage was being an absolute tease. “P-please, stop t-teasing!” Octane’s voice cracked. The energetic Octane was far gone. He wanted nothing but Mirage to touch him, to love him. He knew he did, but it was in these moments he needed all the love he could give him. “Ow baby! It’s okay, I’ll stop teasing now.” Octane nodded. 

He pulled Octane’s underwear down. Octane was half hard already. “Oh, you’re already half hard! That’s cute…” Mirage smiled. Octane blushed when Mirage pointed him out. Mirage noticed this right away. “Hey, it’s okay Tav! Don’t worry… I know I turn you on like crazy, duh…! I mean, look at me!” Mirage was right. He turned Octane on like crazy. “Cállate..!” Mirage laughed as Octane told him to shut up. He enjoyed every reaction he gave him. Then, Mirage pulled his underwear down as well. He was half hard too, just listening to his boyfriend moaning got him hard. “You want to just… start, or..?” Mirage always asked Octane what he wanted. “I mean, we don’t have any lube.” Mirage looked at Octane. “Well, it’ll hurt without lube, s-so…” Octane said. “We should do something else first.” Mirage nodded, it would only hurt if they didn’t lube up somehow. 

“Come here, Tav.” Mirage pulled his boyfriend closer, and hugged him. “Go lay on your back. Trust me.” Octane trusted his partner completely, and shoved himself out of his lap, and on the ground. Then, Mirage moved in between his legs, and stroked him a few more times. Octane shuddered under his touch. Then, Mirage took his entire member in his mouth at once, making Octane gasp loudly in suprise. “A-ah!” Octane thrusted upwards in reflex, making Mirage gag. He was fine, but Octane instantly started apologising. “S-sorry El!” Mirage got Octane’s member out of his mouth, and said: “Hey, I’m fine! Just relax okay? We’ve all had a long day, just calm down…” Knowing that his boyfriend was okay, and not literally choking made him relax. Octane patted his companion on the head, and kindly asked him to continue. Mirage took him in his mouth once again, but more slowly this time. He slowly worked up the pace, going a little bit faster, bobbing his head up and down faster. Octane was moaning like a porn star, and Mirage loved every noice he made. After a little while, Octane said, in a breathy voice: “E-Elliot, I’m gonna...cum!” When Mirage heard that, he instantly stopped moving and got him out of his mouth. “Not yet, okay? Or else the fun will be over so soon!” Mirage smirked devilishly at his boyfriend, who was begging for him to continue. “No no no, please going I’m so close!” But Mirage didn’t listen. “I’ll make up for it. Okay?” “Ugh, fine..” He sounded a bit grumpy, but Mirage made a promise. So, he listened for once. 

Mirage kissed him again, and after they parted Mirage helped Octane to get in a comfy position. He ended in Mirage’s lap, waiting for Mirage to make his move. “You gonna do something, or what?” Octane asked. He was impatient indeed, and waiting was not his strong point. “Oh, I-I-I’m sorry, zoned out for a sec there, sorry sorry.” Octane giggled softly, he zoned out more often. It was quite funny if it happened during an interview. One time during an interview, a reporter was talking to him and all he did was stand there. When they asked a question he didn’t even respond. Octane had laughed his ass off when that happened, almost crying under his mask. But Octane was startled a little bit when Mirage suddenly entered his cavity. “A-ah!” “Oh gosh, you okay?” “Y-yes, you suprised me, that’s all.” Mirage slowly built up the tempo, making Octane moan louder every minute that passed. Octane encouraged Mirage to go faster, and pound inside of him harder. He started speaking in tongue, making Mirage laugh in response. “You like that, hm?” Octane answered with a breathy yes, begging him to keep it going. 

After a short while, Mirage turned his boyfriend around, laying him on the ground on his stomach. Octane groaned, feeling empty. He didn’t care what was happening, he just wanted to be filled up again. “M-mh.. Rápidamente por favor…” “Yes yes, don’t worry.” After turning Octane around, he pushed back in. Octane softly moaned in response, and wriggled a bit to make it comfortable. “Ready?” Mirage said. Octane nodded, and Mirage started moving. In this position, he could move more easily and faster. He built up the tempo once more, roughly pounding inside of his partner. Octane made quite a lot of noice: He was clearly enjoying himself. Octane was still sensitive from almost cumming not too long ago, and was approaching a new orgasm. “E-Elliot..” He started. “I-I”m cumming..” Mirage didn’t respond, he was way too busy with chasing his own orgasm. Mirage pounded even harder, and as fast as he possibly could. Octane almost screamed, cumming all over the floor and a bit on his stomach. Octane had a spasm of pleasure, squeezing Mirage’s cock inside. This was what drove Mirage over the edge, as he filled his partner with his cum. 

Still panting, Mirage pulled out of Octane. The cum dribbled out of his hole, as he enjoyed the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Well..Did I make up for it?” Mirage asked. Mirage talked alot, even during and after sex. “Sí…” Octane replied. Mirage lifted him up from the ground, and pulled him in his lap. He hugged him, and softly kissed him on his head. Octane was sweating a little bit, so was Mirage. It was a pretty intense session, not that it mattered. It had been amazing. They sat in silence for a little bit, enjoying each others company, when the monotone voice of the announcer sounded through their radio’s. “All Apex Legends must evacuate the area as fast as possible.” What the hell had happened? 

The ring disappeared, allowing Octane and Mirage to exit the building they had been sitting in. Mirage quickly got dressed, and helped Octane in his clothing as well. He made sure they both looked presentable, wiping sweat from his forehead and wiping up the cum that was stuck to Octane’s stomach. “You good?” Mirage asked quickly, before opening the door. “Yes yes, estoy bien!” They both walked out of the building, and saw a dropship hovering not too far away. “Uh, I think we should go there now, El. You heard the announcer!” Octane said, running ahead already. Mirage smiled, and nodded. “Hey, wait for me! You can’t just leave the old man behind!” He got a laugh out of his boyfriend. Octane paused, and waited for Mirage to catch up with him. “Stick with me, I won’t go too fast.” Octane said, and a very slight bit of annoyance could be heard, making Mirage chuckle. “C’mon, I don’t wanna be stuck here for any longer.” 

They both jogged to the dropship, being picked up. As soon as the ship started flying away, a couple of people walked up to them. “You guys have any idea who could’ve fucked up the arena?” Mirage shook his head, and Octane replied with a no. “Okay.” And they walked off just as fast as they had arrived. 

Mirage pulled Octane a little closer, hugging him. “Whatever was in that arena, i’m happy it didn’t hurt us.” Mirage sounded calm: At the moment his worries were gone. “Yeah, I’m happy nothing happened. Te amo.” Octane sounded relieved too. Mirage chuckled and said: “Once we are back home we’re going to watch a movie okay? Nice and comfy on the couch…” “Let’s do that. BUT… I want hot cocoa.” Mirage laughed, he was so cute. He never admitted that he loved getting comfortable and relax, and when he did it it was special. Knowing he did that only when he was around was a nice thought, it made Mirage feel special. “Hm.. I love you..” “I love you more.” Octane replied quickly. “I love you most.” Mirage and Octane had from these little battles more often, it was a sort of ritual. “Damn you! I’ll prove I love you more!” Mirage laughed: How much he loved Octane. To shut him up, Mirage kissed him. Octane relaxed, and after the kiss got comfortable on his lap. “Now keep me warm please, I’m cold.” Mirage nodded. 

They cuddled as the dropship hovered away into space, waiting to get home. Never would Mirage ever let this little ball of happiness in his arms get hurt ever again.


End file.
